He Loves Her
by PinkBlossoms
Summary: Talho finds someone who loves her for more then just sex. But in the end, will Holland tell Talho why he really loves her, in an effort to get her back? [oneshot] HollandxTalho Plz r


AN: My first one shot! Enjoy!

**He Loves her**

Holland turned in his bed, and rested his arm on the empty space beside him, only to realize that Talho wasn't there.

He opened one blue eye, to confirm that she wasn't really there.

"Crap."

_**Flashback**_

The alarm clock flashed red numbers. They were the only light in the dark cabin. It was eerily silent. Of course that was before the two came in.

Today, they had a celebration. And with every celebration there was a party. Obviously, a party equals beer.

Drunk out of their minds, the entered the cabin, laughing maniacally.

Holland pressed Talho against the cabin wall. Talho only giggled, waiting for him to make his move.

Holland obeyed and started to unbutton her shirt.

Every button he undid, Talho would do up. Drunk as they were, this only made them laugh even more.

Suddenly, Talho's expression changed entirely.

"Holland?" She looked at him with her hazel eyes, waiting for him to reply.

"Uh huh?" He had stopped laughing too, wondering what Talho's was going to say.

She lowered her eyes. "I…" She looked up to meet his questioning blue eyes.

"I…" She glanced around the room, and was clearly nervous.

"Just tell me," They were calm, almost in their senses. Holland reached over and rested his arm on Talho's waist, encouraging her to go on.

Finally, Talho mustered the courage to ask.

"Why do you love me?"

She waited for his answer, staring at his eyes for any hint.

He paused a minute then snorted with laughter.

"I love you 'cause…" He cracked up. "You're good at sex!"

Talho opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it. Why waste her time? She was pissed. She didn't want that answer. She pushed him away, and slipped under the covers, trying to fall asleep.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Crap."

Holland rolled out of his bed.

"Crap, crap."

He pulled some clothes on and headed to the door.

"Where could she be…where?" He muttered to himself quietly, his eyes searching every hallway he passed.

Unexpectedly, Talho appeared in front of him, her arms crossed. Her eyebrow was arched and from her facial expression, Holland could tell she remembered last night.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

Holland knew what he should say. What the truth was. But, it was too tempting.

"Yeah," He waited for her response, while chuckling internally. _She knows I'm just joking around._

"You know something, Holland? I could find someone that loved me for so many more reasons!"

"Oh yeah? Then, please, go find someone like that!"

"You know what! I will!" Talho pouted and turned on her heel, walking away from her angry soon to be, ex-boyfriend.

Normally, Holland would've taken her threat seriously. Talho was known for doing what she said. But right now, he didn't care.

_**In the Afternoon**_

Holland had spent the whole morning in his cabin, thinking of ways to apologize to Talho.

"Nah, I can't say that."

"Crap. Not that either…"

He finally decided on how to approach the situation and headed out to the kitchen, where he knew everybody would be.

The automatic door slid open, and Holland walked in causally, hoping Talho would come running up to hug him.

No such thing.

Seated there were Gidget, Moondoggie, Renton, Eureka, Hap, Stoner, Matthieu, the kids, Talho and…

"WHO'S THAT GUY!?" Holland yelled pointing at a spiky brown-haired man.

Holland knew as soon as he noticed the guy's hand on Talho's waist.

_She actually did it._

Talho smiled and introduced them.

"Sweetie, this is Holland, my _ex_-boyfriend." She made sure to empathize the "ex".

Talho looked at Holland, smiling sweetly. "And, Holland, this is Nate, my boyfriend…" As an after thought, she added. "Who loves me for so many reasons."

Everyone gazed at Talho and then at Holland's red face, waiting for what would happen next.

Holland curled his hands into fists.

Talho giggled lightly, as the man trailed his hand on Talho's thigh.

_How dare he touch her like that!_

After watching Talho and Nate, everyone focused on Holland. No one dared to move, fearing Holland would snap on them. Moondoggie sat, with his spoon mid-way to his mouth.

"Stop!" Talho hit Nate lightly, laughing.

Nate turned his attention to Holland. "Hey man, how could you let this fine thing go?"

"I didn't," Holland said through gritted teeth.

Nate ignored the comment, focusing once more on Talho's pretty face.

Holland scowled. _I messed up so bad...that guy's gonna get it from me._

He sat down with everyone else, watching Nate and Talho flirt.

Sometimes she would laugh at his jokes. Even when they weren't funny. He'd grin like an idiot, proud he made her laugh. Other times, she would just tell him to stop, but he never would.

"I'll be right back, sweetie,"

Talho got up and walked out of the kitchen. Holland got up and followed her. Thankfully, Nate didn't come after them.

Talho was about to turn the corner, when Holland grabbed her arm.

She turned to face him. The smile she has worn with Nate was replaced with a similar one Holland has seen in the morning.

"Talho…"

She stared him, and he stared back into her eyes. Talho tried so hard to act tough, but Holland saw the gentleness in her eyes.

"I love you because you always smell good, even if it's just shampoo. I love the way your head always finds the right spot on my shoulder. How cute you look when you're asleep. The way when I kiss you, I forget everything else, and the world is right. I love how you take hours to get dressed, but in the end it's worth it. Because you're always warm even when it's minus 30 outside. You look good no matter what you wear. I love how cute you are when you argue with me. How your hand always finds mine. I love how your smile brightens up my day. How you forgive my every mistake. It's how your tears make me want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt you anymore."

"I love you, Talho."

Talho smiled at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You're such a dork."

She laughed and hung her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Holland"

Holland hugged her back, tightly. As if holding her that tight, would mean she would never leave.

"I'm sorry for ever saying that…I…"

"Shush," Talho placed a finger on his lips.

"It doesn't matter."

They walked, hand in hand, back into the kitchen.

Holland suddenly stopped, and asked. "What about Nate?"

"Oh, who? Him? He was paid. He's probably gone by now. I knew you'd come to your senses soon!"


End file.
